Não Importa
by AmethystNott
Summary: Remus podia dizer que não merecia ela. Mas Tonks iria mostrar que não se importava. Nem que para isso ela tenha que usar de uma poderosa arma feminina.


— Então você contou... — disse então a mulher servindo-me mais uma caneca de chá.

— Contei... — respondi desanimada depois de ter narrados os fatídicos fatos de algumas semanas atrás.

— Ora, Tonks, com tudo o que aconteceu com Sirius... É de se entender Remus ter reagido tão mal.

— Eu tentei esperar, Molly. Só que ele estava tão mal... Eu queria fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Mas como sempre, eu estraguei tudo. — tomei um gole do chá quente.

Era tarde da noite. Para ser mais precisa, estávamos na madrugada de sexta para sábado. Molly esperava Arthur voltar do trabalho e não se importou em escutar meu desabafo enquanto esperava o marido. Talvez ela precisasse de algo para se distrair da preocupação. Naqueles tempos, momentos em que não se necessitava sentir preocupação eram muito raros. E eles deviam ser aproveitados.

— Não desanime! — disse sentando-se a minha frente — Quem não iria querer uma mulher forte feito você do lado?

— Pelo jeito, Remus John Lupin. — bufei.

— Você se declarou uma vez. Não deu certo. Tudo bem, mas tente de novo. Quer dizer, não é como se ele tivesse falado que não correspondia, não é mesmo.

— Não, ele não disse isso. Foi mais algo como _"Eu sou um monstro e não mereço alguém que me ame."._

— Tudo que você tem que fazer é provar ao contrário.

— Como? — questionei exasperada.

— Às vezes uma mulher tem que apelar para suas armas...

— Armas? Você quer que eu o enfeitice? — não entendi o que a mulher quisera dizer.

— Não com uma varinha... — Molly disse com um... Sorriso malicioso?

— Mas... — Não conseguia acreditar que Molly Weasley estava mesmo me sugerindo isso. Mas bem, ela tinha sete filhos...

Então ouvimos alguém batendo a porta. Três vezes. A Sra. Weasley foi rapidamente até a janela, mas pelo jeito não conseguiu ver ninguém. Em seguida, pegou sua varinha e ficou atrás da porta. Peguei minha varinha por reflexo.

— Quem é? — ela perguntou nervosa. — Identifique-se.

— Dumbledore trazendo Harry.

Molly abriu a porta imediatamente. Eu só pensava que eu tinha que sair dali. Não queria que ninguém soubesse pelo o que eu estava passando.

— Harry, querido! Nossa, Alvo, você me assustou, não disse para não esperar vocês antes do amanhecer?

— Tivemos sorte — disse o velho diretor de Hogwarts, fazendo sua companhia, Harry Potter entrar. — Slughorn foi mais fácil de persuadir do que imaginei. Um feito de Harry, é claro. — então ele me notou. — Ah, olá, Nymphadora.

A atenção de todos que estavam presentes na cozinha d'A Toca foram parar em mim. Resisti o impulso de me encolher e tentei parecer normal.

— Olá, professor. E aí, beleza, Harry? — obviamente, eu falhei.

— Oi Tonks. — o jovem garoto respondeu.

— É melhor eu ir andando — disse depressa, pegando minha capa e me cobrindo. — Obrigada pelo chá e a simpatia, Molly.

— Por favor, não vá embora por minha causa. — Dumbledore se manifestou — Não posso ficar, tenho assuntos a tratar com Rufus Scrimgeour.

— Não, não, preciso ir mesmo — respondi sem encará-lo. Tinha medo de que minhas razões transparecessem pelos meus olhos. Sabia que Dumbledore as interpretaria muito bem. — Noite...

— Querida, por que não vem jantar no fim de semana, Remus e Olho-Tonto virão...?

— Sério, Molly, não... Mas, obrigada mesmo assim... Boa noite para todos.

Quase corri em direção ao quintal d'A Toca, assim que estava debaixo daquele céu estrelado, aparatei em casa, mas não entrei. Sentei nas escadas da varanda e encarei a noite. Refleti sobre tudo o que acontecera três semanas antes. O que eu falara. O que _ele_ falara. Por que ele não entendia que eu não dava a mínima para o fato de que ele era um lobisomem? Por que ele se fechava tanto?

Peguei-me pensando no que Molly me disse. A respeito de eu provar minha maneira de pensar. _Enfeitiçar sem uma varinha..._ Aquilo poderia ser interessante. Não é como se eu fosse levar um fora pela primeira vez. Além disso, eu tinha certeza que era correspondida. Eu só teria que achar um ponto fraco.

Sorri.

Eu tinha muito trabalho pela frente.

Entrei dentro de casa rapidamente, dirigindo-me ao meu quarto, sem nem dar oi aos meus pais. Fui direto ao meu guarda-roupa, procurando tudo o que eu precisava. Então tomei um banho rápido e coloquei a roupa que havia separado. Olhei-me no espelho, meus cabelos haviam mudado do castanho desbotado para um vermelho vivo, transparecendo exatamente o que eu estava sentindo. Empolgada por essas emoções que me dominavam, passei uma maquiagem forte, mas não pesada, destacando bastante meus olhos com preto e minha boca com vermelho, para combinar com o cabelo. Gostei do resultado. Coloquei um sobretudo por cima da minha roupa, afinal aquilo só seria visto por Remus Lupin.

E ele não perdia por esperar.

— — —

O Largo Grimmauld estava deserto naquela madrugada. Ali, eu até podia ver a estupidez do que estava fazendo andando sozinha, àquela hora em tempos como aquele. Entretanto, quando começava a pensar no que estava prestes a fazer, eu esquecia a completa irresponsabilidade que estava cometendo.

Olhei ao redor, procurando alguém que não existia ali no momento, e, então, bati na porta do número 12. Esperei alguns minutos e bati novamente. Comecei a me desesperar, afinal eu sabia que ainda faltavam dois dias para Remus sair em missão para Dumbledore e que enquanto isso ele iria ficar na sede da Ordem que era o lugar de maior segurança no momento. Ele _tinha_ que estar ali...

— Tonks? — a voz _dele_ penetrou em meus ouvidos e percebi finalmente que a porta havia sido aberta e que Remus Lupin estava na minha frente.

— Remus. — então eu notei que, pela sua cara, ele devia estar dormindo e eu o acordara. Fiquei um pouco sem jeito. — Desculpe por acordá-lo, eu... — baixei meus olhos e percebi que ele estava sem camisa.

Merlin. Finalmente eu lembrei por que estava ali. Tratei de me recompor.

— Eu vim aqui porque eu preciso conversar com você — fui direta, mas não _tão_ direta. — Mas acho melhor entrarmos. A não ser que você queira que alguém apareça e nos veja.

— Claro que não. Entre. — ele deu espaço para que eu passasse.

Adentrei no hall e fiquei esperando-o fechar a porta.

— Quer tirar o casaco? — perguntou gentilmente.

— Por enquanto não, obrigada.

— Certo... — disse um pouco confuso com a minha resposta — Então... — continuou sem jeito — Você disse que queria conversar. Sobre o que quer falar que não poderia esperar até amanhã?

Respirei fundo e tentei demonstrar confiança com o olhar.

— Sobre nós.

— Dora... — Remus suspirou passando a mão pelo rosto, cansado — Já conversamos sobre isso.

— Não. Você falou. O problema é que você não quer me escutar.

— O problema é que eu sou um monstro.

— Eu não me importo. E eu vou provar isso hoje para você. — não podia deixar a discussão seguir em frente, ou eu nunca iria conseguir o que viera fazer.

— Vai? — respondeu com ceticismo — E como você pretende fazer isso? — terminou encostando-se à parede, esperando que eu falasse. Porém, eu não iria falar.

Aproximei-me, lançando-lhe um olhar intenso, até chegar bem colada a ele, encurralando-o. Remus ficou tenso imediatamente, percebendo, tarde demais, o que eu queria. Passei minha unha por seu peitoral enquanto falava:

— Eu vou lhe mostrar que eu tenho quedas por homens com um lado mais... Selvagem — sussurrei a última parte em seu ouvido e vi seus pelos da nuca se arrepiarem Sorri.

— Dora... Por favor... — suspirou de olhos fechados.

— O quê? — fingi-me de inocente, ainda acariciando seu peito e barriga.

— Isso não vai acontecer. — ele conseguiu se desvencilhar de mim e se dirigiu a sala.

Bufei. Não iria ser tão fácil quanto eu pensei.

— Droga, Lupin — falei baixinho.

Segui-o até a sala.

— Você tem que ir embora, Tonks.

— Não, eu não tenho. Eu já falei o que eu vim fazer aqui, Remus. A única questão a ser resolvida é se você vai me ajudar ou não. E bom... Todas as duas opções são igualmente excitantes para mim.

Ele olhou incrédulo para mim.

— Será que você não enxerga o quão perigoso sou?

— Pelo amor de Merlin, Remus. Não é Lua cheia.

— Mas eu ainda posso machucar você... Durante...

— E eu já te disse que eu tenho uma queda por selvageria.

— Não brinque com isso.

Aproveitei para me aproximar novamente dele, desabotoando o meu sobretudo e tirando-o.

— Mas eu não estou brincando. Eu quero você, Remus Lupin.

Seu olhar percorreu todo o meu corpo, admirando-o. E devo dizer que eu gostei da maneira como ele o fez. Com desejo. Agora meu corpo só estava coberto pela minha lingerie. Que era composta por um corpete de renda preto, uma calcinha e meias de liga. Ah, e eu não podia esquecer a minha bota de cano longo preta. Sim, eu definitivamente estava para matar.

Remus balançou a cabeça como que tentando afastar pensamentos. Eu me aproximei ainda mais, não podia deixar Remus voltar à razão. O problema é que, no meio do caminho, eu acabei tropeçando no tapete e então, eu cai em cima da única coisa que estava na minha frente, Remus. E ele estava bem em frente ao sofá, o que resultou em Remus caído no sofá comigo por cima dele. Ótimo, Tonks! Perfeito! Você não consegue nem seduzir um homem sem que seu ímã para desastres funcione.

Senti algo se tremer embaixo de mim e percebi que ele estava rindo.

— Eu não acredito que você está rindo de mim, Lupin! — lhe dei um tapa no ombro.

— Desculpe-me, foi mais forte que eu. — respondeu ainda rindo. — Só que... Bem, só você mesmo para tropeçar enquanto está tentando seduzir um homem — encarei-o e vi que tinha certo carinho seu olhar.

— Isso não teria acontecido se o homem em questão não fosse tão teimoso.

Remus suspirou.

— Acho melhor você sair de cima de mim. — ele ignorou completamente meu comentário.

— Por quê? — questionei me ajeitando melhor em seu colo, colocando uma perna de cada lado do seu quadril. Uma vez naquela posição, foi possível identificar o motivo para que Remus me quisesse fora dali. Sorri maliciosa. — Seu corpo parece dizer outra coisa, Lupin.

— Ele não consegue perceber os perigos disso.

— Na verdade, eu acho que ele está pensando muito melhor que seu cérebro hoje. — sussurrei em seu ouvido e mordi seu lóbulo. Senti-o conter um gemido. — Você me quer, Remus? — perguntei contra o seu pescoço.

— Eu não posso. — respondeu numa voz manhosa.

Encarei-o seriamente.

— Não foi essa a minha pergunta. Eu perguntei: — esfreguei-me em sua ereção — você me quer?

Suas pupilas se dilataram.

— Mas que droga, Nymphadora, quero.

— Então o resto a gente resolve depois. — concluí puxando-o para um beijo.

Assim que nossos lábios se encostaram, qualquer resistência por parte dele caiu ao chão e Remus retribuiu o beijo com vontade. Sorri entre o beijo enquanto ele segurava-me pela cintura e me puxava para ainda mais perto dele. Sua língua acariciava a minha da mesma maneira que suas mãos acariciavam meu corpo. Com carinho, mas desejosas. Gostei de cada sensação que aquilo me proporcionava. Ao fim do beijo, fui novamente em direção ao seu ouvido.

— Que tal irmos para um quarto? — sussurrei.

— Eu ia fazer essa mesma pergunta. — retrucou maliciosamente, fazendo-me sorrir.

— Bom saber que estamos em sintonia agora, Lupin. — mordi seu ombro, fazendo-o gemer.

— Eu gosto de como você me chama de Lupin. — disse levantando do sofá, comigo ainda em seu colo, indo em direção as escadas.

Não paramos em nenhum momento, mas fomos o caminho todo beijando cada parte do corpo do outro que alcançávamos no momento. Ao chegar numa porta fechada, Remus a chutou, comigo ainda enroscada nele.

— Então você tem fetiche por homens selvagens? — provocou-me.

— Com toda a certeza.

— Ótimo.

Dito isso ele praticamente me jogou na cama que havia naquele lugar, que eu finalmente percebi que era o quarto onde Remus estava dormindo.

— Você está muito sexy nessa roupa. — voltei a encará-lo e vi um olhar feroz em seu rosto. Ele tirou a calça rapidamente, ficando só com uma cueca boxer. Senti minha calcinha ficando molhada imediatamente com aquela cena.

— Era essa a intenção — sorri sedutoramente.

Ele subiu na cama, engatinhando, como um predador pronto para atacar sua presa.

— E quais eram suas outras intenções ao vir aqui de madrugada? — ele enterrou-se na curva do meu pescoço, primeiramente cheirando o local e em seguida dando um chupão, fazendo-me arfar.

— Bem, — comecei tentando me manter lúcida para dar uma resposta igualmente provocante — Elas eram te trazer a razão, e uma vez que eu tivesse conseguido convencê-lo, o que já aconteceu, iríamos partir para o quarto, onde já estamos.

— E então...? — encorajou-me a continuar ainda dando atenção ao mesmo local, dessa vez depositando pequenas mordidas.

— E então iríamos transar loucamente, gemendo e gritando sem nos importarmos com mais nada. Eu pedindo para você ir mais forte e você me dizendo o quanto eu sou fodidamente apertada. — ouvi-o gemer contra minha pele — No caso, essa parte começaria agora.

— Parece bom para mim.

— Perfeito. — puxei-o para mais um beijo. Intenso e cheio de vontade, ele durou pouco. Estávamos ansiosos demais para o que aconteceria naquele momento. Remus começou a descer os beijos para o meu pescoço, deixando um formigamento por onde passava. Quando chegou ao meu corpete, ele levou suas mãos até minhas costas, erguendo-me e me deixando sentada.

— Por mais bonita e gostosa que você fique nisso, eu vou tirar, porque está me atrapalhando.

— À vontade, Lupin.

Então ele começou a abaixar o zíper lentamente, enquanto mordia meu ombro, fazendo daquilo uma deliciosa tortura. Ao chegar ao final do zíper, Remus praticamente arrancou o corpete do meu corpo e se pôs a admirar a parte recém-descoberta dele.

— Lindos — disse quando segurou meus seios, um em cada mão e apertou-os.

Gemi alto e me arquei mais em sua direção, querendo mais contato com sua pele. Ele me deitou novamente e assim que minhas costas se chocaram com o colchão, senti sua boca em meu mamilo direto.

— Oh, Remus! — arfei enquanto sua língua brincava com meu seio, e sua massageava o outro. Aquilo era delirante.

Ele continuou com aquela carícia, nos dois seios, enquanto eu gemia e xingava a cada sensação boa que me era causada.

— Você não tem ideia do quanto me deixa duro você gritando obscenidades.

— E você me deixa molhada a cada vez que diz algo do gênero ou me olha desse jeito.

— Que jeito? — arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Com desejo.

— Então, nesse caso, sua calcinha já deve estar encharcada, porque eu não olhei de outra maneira para você esta noite.

— Olha... Para falar a verdade, eu não sei dizer. — disse inocente — Por que você não verifica para mim?

Seus olhos, se ainda fosse possível, escureceram-se ainda mais diante de minha proposta. Lentamente, suas mãos deslizaram pelo meu corpo, indo em direção àquele ponto que concentrava todo o prazer que eu sentia naquele momento. Ao sentir o fino tecido úmido, Remus gemeu em meu ouvido.

— Você já está prontinha para eu foder com você.

— Só esperando por você.

— Então acho que temos que acelerar o processo.

— Já devíamos ter feito isso há muito tempo, Lupin. — alfinetei-o, fazendo-o rir.

— Desculpe a minha lerdeza. Vou recompensar agora mesmo. — disse começando a tirar minha calcinha e meias de liga.

Arrepiei-me em expectativa. Sem qualquer aviso, Remus colocou dois dedos em mim.

— Caralho! — gritei sentindo ondas de prazer me atingirem a medida que meu clitóris era estimulado — Mais rápido, Lupin! — gemi quando ele começou a diminuiu a velocidade, torturando-me.

— AH, não. Está tão bom assim para mim... — provocou-me enquanto diminuía ainda mais o ritmo.

Choraminguei. Eu precisava ser saciada.

— Remus, por favor...

Mas ele continuou o que estava fazendo, do seu jeito, me levando ainda mais a loucura. Quando estava para alcançar o ápice, ele tirou os dedos de mim, frustrando-me ainda mais. Olhei-o e ele mirava-me divertido.

— Vai ter volta. — afirmei desafiadora.

— Estou esperando, Nymphadora — provocou mais uma vez.

Inverti rapidamente nossas posições.

— Agora não esperará mais — mordi o lóbulo da sua orelha e comecei a descer carícias pelo seu corpo, fazendo-o se arrepiar por onde eu passava.

Ao chegar a seu abdômen, Remus o contraiu em uma excitada expectativa do que estava por vir.

— Ansioso? — ironizei enquanto começava a descer sua cueca, libertando sua ereção.

— Anda logo com isso, porra! — resmungou.

— Ah não... — falei enquanto pegava em seu membro — Está tão bom assim para mim — repeti suas palavras a medida que eu o apertava.

— Puta merda, Dora — gemeu.

Comecei a fazer movimentos de vai e vem vagarosamente, o que só o fez xingar ainda mais. Continuei naquele ritmo, torturando-o tanto quanto eu tinha sido torturada.

— Tonks... Eu vou... — antes que ele pudesse gozar, eu parei, fazendo-o grunhir — Por que você parou? — ele perguntou frustrado.

— Você vai gozar dentro de mim. — falei enquanto posicionava-o em minha entrada.

Gememos juntos ao sentir a penetração.

— Por Merlin, Dora. Não me torture novamente — implorou ao mesmo tempo em que colocava suas mãos em meu quadril, para me ajudar no ritmo — Agora rebola para mim.

Fiz o que ele pediu descendo e subindo em cima dele, aumentando a velocidade e a força, a medida que íamos nos entregando um ao outro.

— Puta que pariu, como você está gostosa assim. — disse apertando meus seios que balançavam com o movimento.

Gemi seu nome várias e várias vezes enquanto o contrário também acontecia. Antes que nós dois pudéssemos gozar, Remus inverteu as posições.

— Minha vez. — disse mordendo meu lábio inferior.

— Sou toda sua. Fode com força, Lupin.

Ele sorriu safado e fez exatamente o que eu pedi. Estávamos tão entregues que não demorou muito para os orgasmos vierem.

— Ah — gritei enquanto sentia o gozo escorrer por minha intimidade.

— Deliciosa — Remus sussurrou antes de me beijar. Um beijo mais calmo, apenas para a reafirmação do momento maravilhoso que tivemos.

Ao nos separarmos, ele me trouxe para perto, enroscando nossas pernas, fazendo com que eu ficasse deitada em seu peito e, então, começou a acariciar minhas costas. Ficamos em silencio por alguns minutos, sendo que durante esse tempo, o carinho dele não cessou. Fiquei pensando no que acabara de ocorrer e em como seria dali para frente. Eu só via coisas boas. Tive ainda mais certeza do que eu sentia.

— Remus, eu...

— Shh. Apenas durma, Dora. — ele me abraçou mais e não tive como contestar.

Eu dormi nos braços do homem que eu amava.

— — —

Na manhã seguinte, acordei com o frio da manhã. Procurei por Remus na cama para me aquecer e quem sabe um segundo round, mas ao passar a mão no seu lado da cama, encontrei-o vazio.

Abri os olhos rapidamente e me vi sozinha no quarto. Olhei para o lado onde ele dormira novamente e percebi um pedaço de papel dobrado. Com o coração apertado, eu o peguei e o abri.

 _"Apesar da noite maravilhosa, eu ainda não a mereço. Por favor, acredite em mim quando digo que sou perigoso. Estou fazendo isso para o seu próprio bem. Não me perdoaria se algo lhe acontecesse._

 _Fui mais cedo para a missão que Dumbledore me confiou. Eu simplesmente não podia esperar você acordar ou iria acabar cedendo novamente._

 _Desculpe-me._

 _Eu te amo._

 _Remus L."._

Terminei de ler o recado com lágrimas nos olhos. Bufei e voltei paras os travesseiros. Remus Lupin era a pessoa mais teimosa que eu conhecia. Eu não o convencera.

Bem...

Olhei para o recado novamente.

 _"Eu te amo."._

Ainda não.


End file.
